


Days in the Sun & Nights in the Rain

by tennou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Caught in the Act, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, M/M, Relationship Study, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve glanced over at Sam’s sleeping figure and let a small, sad smile spread across his face.<br/>“I don’t deserve you,” he told him, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Steve nearly fell out of his chair when Sam opened his eyes and fixed him with a tired glare.<br/>“Oh please. Enough with you and your martyr-complex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days in the Sun & Nights in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CA:CW!  
> Imagine a short interlude during the giant chase/fight between Team Cap and Team Tony (and imagine that Steve actually reflected on his actions for once haha am i right ladies). This is taking place during that interlude. Also yeah I did get the title from Summer’s Over Interlude off of Views, bc I’m a basic ho.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy losers in love!!

Long, thick lashes resting against dark skin; parted lips, shivering with each exhale.

A purple bruise forming along one cheek; a scabbed-over cut in his full bottom lip.

Steve closed his eyes and drew in a long, stuttered breath. He rubbed his hands over his face and struggled to keep the panic building in his chest at bay.

What was he doing?

He opened his eyes to look again at Sam and wondered for a moment why he was putting them all through this.

He had his moral code, his reservations about treating the Avengers like it was part of some government entity. They’d _just_ toppled SHIELD because of the Hydra-infested corruption of the agency, for God’s sake, couldn’t they see the connection?

But he wondered if any of that was worth it.

He’d just gotten Bucky back. He and Sam had just begun… _something_. He still wasn’t entirely sure where they stood, but he knew that in the span of just a few short months it had quickly become one of the most important things in his life.

And he wasn’t so sure if he was willing to give it all up so soon.

Steve let his head drop back against the wall of the rundown motel room they were staying in.

Bucky had gone out to God-knows-where (which was a really stupid idea on his part given that he was a wanted man by pretty much the entire world) leaving Steve alone with Sam for the first time in what felt like weeks.

He glanced over at Sam’s sleeping figure and let a small, sad smile spread across his face.

“I don’t deserve you,” he told him, his voice barely above a whisper.

Steve nearly fell out of his chair when Sam opened his eyes and fixed him with a tired glare.

“Oh please. Enough with you and your martyr-complex.”

Steve blinked. “Have you been awake this whole time?”

Sam sat up, rubbing his eyes with gentle fingers to avoid disturbing the bruising tissue around them. “Hard to sleep with your constant heavyhearted sighing and silent tears of self-loathing,” he retorted.

Steve felt his cheeks warm. “I do _not_ sigh heavyheartedly.”

Sam grinned. “Keep telling yourself that—shit,” Sam cursed as the cut on his lip reopened. Steve felt his lighthearted mood evaporate just as quick as it’d come.

He hung his head, the overwhelming sense of panic rearing its head once more. “What have I gotten us into, Sam?”

Sam sat silent for a moment, before getting up off the creaking bed and crossing over to where Steve sat. Steve tilted his head up and closed his eyes as Sam took hold of his face.

Heaven was the warmth of Sam’s hands against his cheeks; against his skin. He let out a contented sigh.

“I’m gonna be honest with you, Steve,” he said. “I don’t know. I don’t know if we’re on the ‘right’ side right now, or if there even _is_ a right side in this situation. Thinking about all that…it won’t get us anywhere.” Steve felt Sam’s forehead press against his. “So I’ll tell you what I do know.”

Steve opened his eyes, gazing up at Sam as he waited.

“I know that I love you,” he said. “And I know that come what may, I’m sticking by your side. I know that come what may, you’re sticking by my side too. And that’s the only ‘right’ side either of us needs to be on, right now.”

Steve took a moment to process all the things running through his mind. A million thoughts rushed through it, thoughts of how he still got butterflies whenever Sam told him he loved him, the recurring thoughts of how he didn’t truly deserve Sam…all bouncing around in his head.

“That’s true,” Steve finally said, pulling Sam close. “And I appreciate you being my ‘right’ side. Especially since that means I get to be on your left.”

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to deck you like you deserve right now.”

Steve grinned. “But dumb jokes aside,” he said, threading his fingers through Sam’s. “That corny speech sounded an awful lot like wedding vows to me. ‘To have and to hold, in sickness and in health…’”

Sam squeezed his hand. “ ‘Until death do us part,’ ” he finished. Steve licked his suddenly very dry lips.

“Corny, huh?” Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

Steve didn’t offer a verbal response, instead leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sam’s. It was easier to show affection through actions. Steve wasn’t good with words. Especially at such emotionally weighty moments as these.

Sam parted his lips easily, and Steve tasted the coppery blood of his split lip from earlier. He broke away, pulling Sam onto his lap as he licked his lips.

“Does it hurt?” he asked quietly.

“Nope,” Sam said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. “Just call me the new Captain America because I’m invincible.”

Steve’s hands went around Sam’s waist. “I’m not invincible.”

Sam’s answering smile made Steve feel tingly inside. “Yeah. Because you’re not Captain America. You’re Steve. Steve Rogers from Brooklyn.”

If that wasn’t the hottest thing Sam had ever said to him.

Steve returned to Sam’s lips, sucking the bottom lip into his mouth until the coppery taste of blood faded. His hands slid down around the curve of Sam’s ass. He shifted, pulling Sam more snug up against him, and felt Sam shiver in his hands.

“Wait.” Sam pulled back, trying to catch his breath before he spoke again. “Are you sure you wanna do this right now?”

Steve frowned and began pulling away. “Do you not want—”

“No, no, I _definitely_ want,” Sam assured, holding Steve still. “It’s just…we don’t know when Barnes will get back.”

Barnes. Bucky.

He’d already been gone for a few hours. He would almost definitely be back soon. And how awkward would it be for him to return and see the two of them in such a…compromising situation.

“You’re right,” Steve said, a little disheartened.

He missed having Sam like this: passionate and heavy-lidded, out-of-breath and wanting. They hadn’t had much of a chance to be together since the Sokovia Accords mess began, and he just wanted a few hours alone with the man that he loved.  

Plus he was already half-hard.

“We could be quick,” Steve suggested.

He wondered if Sam could feel his growing erection against his ass.

“A true romantic,” Sam grunted. He shifted, pressing up more intimately against Steve’s crotch with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Alright. He could definitely feel it.

Steve buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck. “I just want to feel you,” he said, before pressing a soft kiss to the place he knew Sam was most sensitive. “I want you to feel me.”

He was rewarded with a full-body shiver.

“Dammit, Steve,” Sam muttered. He yanked Steve’s face back up and crushed their lips together again, and Steve pushed in to deepen the kiss. The roughness opened the cut on Sam’s lip again, and Steve felt a twinge of pain in his right shoulder, remnant of the fight earlier that day, but that just made it hotter for some reason. The pain heightened the pleasure.

Sam grinded down against him and Steve groaned into his mouth, bucking his hips up against Sam’s tight ass. He reached between them and pulled Sam’s sweats down, low enough to free his cock. Sam broke their insistent kiss and panted into Steve’s ear, biting his bleeding lip to keep from begging as Steve stroked him to hardness.

“How is it, Sam? How does it feel?” Steve asked, his voice a rasping whisper now, as he rubbed his thumb over the slit.

“Sh-shit,” was all Sam could get out, before pushing Steve’s hand away. Steve frowned in confusion, until he saw Sam reaching down and unzipping Steve’s jeans.

“Can’t have all the fun myself, can I?” Sam asked, wrapping his fingers around Steve. Steve let him rub up and down the shaft a few times before taking control again, this time pushing their cocks against one another as he stroked them together.

Sam let out a harsh breath, and Steve could tell he was doing all he could to keep quiet.

“Let me hear you, Sam,” Steve said. “Nobody’s here except us. Let me hear you.”

Sam’s eyes were clenched shut, his lip firmly embedded between his teeth. Steve used his free hand to push Sam’s lips apart, and he lingered there as he resisted the urge to simply push his thumb inside.

“Open your eyes, Sam. Look at me.” Sam complied, his eyes teary from the stimulation. Steve let his eyes drop down to Sam’s swollen, bleeding lips. He rubbed his thumb over the cut, catching the blood on the tip of his finger. “Let me hear you,” he said softly.

Steve slowly brought his bloodied thumb to his own lips and sucked it into his mouth, and Sam let out a broken moan at the sight.

“That’s better,” Steve murmured, picking up the pace of his hand against their cocks as Sam moaned freely into his ear, begging and pleading for him to continue.

“I love when you’re like this, Sam,” Steve told him between breaths. “When you’re focused on me.” Sam’s breath hitched as he neared his orgasm. Steve licked his lips. “Forget about all the bullshit going on in our lives right now. Just focus on me. On us.”

He wasn’t sure if he was telling Sam or himself anymore.

“Shit,” Sam cursed, and Steve tightened his grip on their cocks. “Steve, I’m—” His nails dug into Steve’s shoulders as he shuddered through his orgasm. Steve reveled in the sting as it pushed him over the edge not soon after Sam, covering his hands and shirt in sticky white.

“Ah, fuck,” Sam groaned as he tried to catch his breath. “That was…fuck.”

Steve grinned. “Definitely. Very ‘fuck’.” Sam smacked the side of his head.

“We should probably get cleaned up before Barnes gets back,” Sam said, looking down at the state of their clothes.

Steve shrugged, pulling Sam closer despite his protests of their filthiness. “Let him find us. I think it’s about time he found out.”

“Uh, _you_ may be fine with him finding out like this, but I most definitely am not!”

“Too late.”

The two of them froze at the sound of the third voice. Steve peered around Sam’s body to see Bucky leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at the sight of them.

“Oh, uh, hey Buck,” Steve greeted. He had been _joking_ when he said let Bucky find them. Now that he actually had, he wasn’t sure what to do.

Sam, for his part, had not even turned around to face him. To be fair, he was currently straddling Steve’s lap, with cum decorating his T-shirt. Not the ideal situation to face a former-enemy-turned-ally.

“Uh, I—”

“Save it,” Bucky said, lifting a hand. “I kind of already suspected.”

“Oh, well…that’s…good.”

Sam rolled his eyes, before finally standing up and tugging his sweats back into place.

“Well,” he said, turning curtly to Bucky. “I think I’m going to go get cleaned up,” he stated, before grabbing a change of clothes and marching into the bathroom.

Bucky turned back to Steve, arms still crossed over his chest.

“Sorry,” Steve said. “It was my fault. We didn’t know when you’d be back—”

“I don’t need an apology, Steve,” Bucky cut him off. “Honestly?” He cracked a smile. “It’s just good that you’re finally gettin’ some.”

Steve blinked, before letting out a surprised laugh. Seeing those little flashes of the old Bucky always caught him off-guard. “Yeah, I guess.”

Bucky glanced back to the closed door of the bathroom. “Sam is…good. I like him.”

“I like him too,” Steve said. “He keeps me grounded. I…I honestly don’t know if I could do this without him,” he admitted, and he was startled to realize just how true that was. Would he have even made it this far without Sam by his side?

Bucky’s brows furrowed as though deep in thought. For a moment, he looked as though he wanted to say something else.

But he must have changed his mind.

He turned around and sat down on his pullout mattress and began to unlace his shoes.

“Get some rest,” he grunted. “We got an early morning tomorrow.”

The brief moment between him and the old Bucky was over. The current Bucky had already begun to put his wall back up.

Steve sighed. There was nothing to do about it now, he supposed. He was getting more and more used to the constantly changing environment around him, for better or for worse. He wasn’t sure he liked it, though.

“Shower’s free,” Sam announced as he walked out of the bathroom, startling Steve from his thoughts. “Talking to you, Captain I’m-Too-Angsty-For-Personal-Hygiene.”

Steve cracked a smiled at Sam despite himself. He grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze as he walked past.

In a world of consistently changing rules and people, Steve knew he’d be able to handle whatever came his way tomorrow with Sam by his side as his only constant. He could deal with anything, so long as he had the knowledge that come what may, they would always remain on the same side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! If you did, kudos would be very appreciated. Comments are always nice too. Thank you for reading! [starfudge](http://starfudge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
